Period of Evil
by baichan
Summary: N. Italy is on her period! People suffer!


**Baichan- Another on the same day! Miracle! **

**Disclaimer- I really DON'T own Hetalia just the plot. I don't own Mother Nature!**

* * *

><p>"Ugh I don't feel well..." grumbled Italy<br>"But we have a meeting today! You can't skip!" Yelled Germany.  
>At this Italy pouted but agreed and stood up holding her sides. Then realization hit and she ran to the bathroom.<br>"Yep" she thought to herself grimly.  
>"Uh are you okay Italy?" asked Germany.<br>"Ya I'll be fine! Ve~!" she said through the door.  
>"O-okay" said Germany doubting that.<br>"Can you get me some medicine?" Italy asked while she walked out to grab her clothes.  
>"Sure. What kind?" asked Germany.<br>She told him and he went to get it.

It had been about an hour since she had taken the medicine and they were in the car on their way to the World Meeting.  
>"Ve~! I'm starting to feel better." said Italy.<br>"That's good." said the German plainly.

The World Meeting.  
>"I'm going to go talk to Lovi and Antonio~! Kay?" said Italy looking at Germany.<br>"Whatever." said Germany before Italy ran off to where Romano and Spain were standing.  
>"Hey~! Good morning Fratello and Spain!" shouted Italy.<br>"Good morning Ita-chan! How are you this fine day?" greeted Spain, Romano rolled his eyes.  
>"Good But I had, ah, pains this morning. I'm fine now though~!" she said chuckling.<br>"Oh well that's too bad, but good thing your better! Frowns don't suit you're beautiful face." replied Spain leaning down to touch Italy's cheek, causing her to blush deeply.  
>"Oi! Don't flirt with my sorellina you bas-" He started but once he realized what Italy had said he paled.<br>"P-pains? Like cramps?" he asked, his face ghostly white.  
>"Uhm...Ya! Ahahahah~!" she laughed nervously.<br>"So that means..." he his question trailing into silence. An awkward one.  
>"Well, ya." she mumbled embarrassed.<br>At that Romano went white. With one last uneasy look at Italy he ran screaming 'Run for your life!'  
>"What's wrong with Romano?" asked Spain completely oblivious to why Romano had ran away.<br>"Oh nothing he's... Just being Romano!" she said trying to reassure Spain.  
>"We should go in now!" she said cheerfully.<br>Spain, who was very confused, shrugged and followed Italy into the conference room.

At the World Meeting.  
>"Where is South Italy?" yelled Germany after he took count of the nations.<br>"He ran away screaming after Italy said something about pains!" shouted Spain.  
>Everyone looked at Italy, who was currently twirling her pasta on her fork. Then some people laughed. Others looked at Spain like he was crazy. Italy scaring Romano? Ya right. Hungary though looked at Austria with a look of worry and Austria returned it with one of fear.<br>Hungary stood and everyone was quiet.  
>"Does that mean?" she asked looking at Italy.<br>"Yep!" exclaimed Italy who was looking up at Hungary from her seat.  
>Hungary and Austria both visibly paled.<br>"I-I have t-to go g-get so-something." said Hungary who was also visibly shaking as she stumbled out of the room.  
>Everyone looked at the Italian in confusion.<br>"O-okay let's start the meeting already!" shouted England who then started arguing with America.  
>After about twenty minutes the room was chaos and Italy couldn't stand it anymore. Not only had her cramps come back with a vengeance, but she had now developed a horrible headache.<br>"Shut up." she said under her breath. No one noticed except maybe Austria who was watching her carefully.  
>"SHUT UP!" she yelled.<br>Everyone stopped talking looking in shock at Italy.  
>"Was?" questioned Germany.<br>"I am SO tired of all your IDIOTIC ideas and you ARGUING about them makes it SO much WORSE. ALL of you are IDIOTS and I am TIRED of putting UP with all your CRAP!" she shouted slamming her fists on the table for effect.  
>Everyone was shocked, confused. What happened to the sweet innocent Italy?<br>"My idea wasn't idiotic!" shouted America.  
>Italy sneered as she stood up and approached America. As she walked towards him with a scary aura Austria stood and left the room.<br>"Your ideas are the worst! Idiotic. Stupid. Just. Like. You." she said sneering viciously.  
>"You're just too stupid to understand my brilliance." said America with a smirk.<br>At that Italy snapped with a growl she jumped America landing a punch in his face causing a satisfying crack.  
>"Hey!" shouted England reaching out to stop her.<br>As soon as he grabbed her shoulder she turned around and punched him in the eye. France stood and approached but Italy then let go of America and kicked France with the power that comes from years of futball causing another satisfying crack.  
>Italy looked around her and laughed at the three victims on the floor.<br>"Anyone else?" she said smiling evilly.  
>Suddenly Romano burst through the room and tackled his sister.<br>"Fratello!" she shouted.  
>Romano managed to put her in a head lock and squeezed her nose shut causing her to open her mouth. He then poured in the contents to the little container he had been carrying. Immediately Italy went limp and Romano let go. She hit the floor with a resounding crack.<br>"Wa-was was that all about?" asked a shell shocked Germany.  
>"When she gets her... her period she snaps. Once broke three of my ribs and almost all of my fingers." said Romano with a shiver.<br>"She tried to set my hair on fire." said Hungary who just walked through the door.  
>"She tried to push my piano over the balcony. On me." said Austria<br>Everyone shivered.  
>Romano pushed Italy to Germany.<br>"As much as I hate you. I'm glad I don't have to take care of her during her period anymore!" he said glaring then looking relieved.  
>"Was!" said Germany.<br>Everyone gave him a look of sympathy.

* * *

><p><strong>Baichan- I'm probably going to do an Epilogue. <strong>


End file.
